Little Love Song
by GeorgieAndJess
Summary: Colin's always had feelings for Harry, but could Harry ever admit to loving him back?


Little Love Song

**Author's Notes**

**Hell yeaaaaaah! Jess here! Yeah we've had this story done for ages but Georgie was too lazy to put it on :(**

**So yeah, enjoy and have a good Christmas woooooo! xx**

**Colin's POV**

For years now I've been having these weird feelings for Harry Potter. I don't know what they are because I've never had them before but I really want to see him _naked_. But he's _Harry Potter! _My camera and I have captured a lot of things that no one was ever meant to see and my next big project was to get Harry to do a naked photo shoot. Of course I wasn't expecting him to agree. I'm 14 now and Harry is 15 so it's not like I'm too young really. Quite a few people in my year have lost their virginity's so does it really matter if I see a naked guy.

**No POV**

Colin woke up, gasping for breath. He sat up to discover that his bed contained a wet patch before groaning and flopping back onto his pillow. He'd had another dream about Harry Potter. These dreams had started as soon as Colin had first met Harry, and they'd become more intense as the years went on. He tried so hard not to make it obvious, but he couldn't help it. While eating breakfast, he would take secret shots of Harry with his camera and put them under his bed. Colin was in love with Harry, and he'd do anything in the world for Harry to love him as dearly.

**Harry's POV**

I know this isn't normal, I mean for a guy to have feelings for his stalker, but I do. Colin Creevey is my stalker by the way. He had been stalking me since his first year and my second. He takes pictures of me all the time and it annoys me because I know he only likes me because I am Harry Potter. He looks at all through breakfast, lunch and dinner and I don't think he realises I know. His cute curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes are just so alluring sometimes I find myself looking at him. I know I like guys but I just feel like I shouldn't like _him_.

**No POV**

"Oi Harry." Ron hissed before throwing a pillow at Harry.

"Piss off Ron." Harry said as he rolled over. He soon realised that he was too awake to fall back asleep and sat up.

"Thank god, you were talking in your sleep again!" Ron said, yawning. "You never told me you fancied someone!"

Harry froze. Yeah, he had dreamed about Colin, but surely he hadn't blurted it out. He replied to Ron with a convincing blank "Wha?"

"Couldn't hear properly mate, it was a Chloe or something." Ron announced over his shoulder while getting dressed.

Harry sighed with relief as he realised that his secret was still safe, and got dressed before walking down the moving staircases to the great hall. Harry and Ron walked up to the Gryffindor table and were greeted by Hermione. Harry didn't see Colin intensely staring at him. Ron had helped himself to a huge breakfast, and Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hermione hit him with her divination text book. "DO...YOU...EVER...STOP...EATING?" She yelled to the rhythm she was hitting Ron with.

**Colin's POV**

I had positioned myself a few seats away from Hermione, as I knew Harry would be sitting near her. As soon as he entered the wall, he was like a magnet. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Thankfully he didn't notice.

He looked so beautiful though, his hair looked un-brushed but that's how it should look. His eyes looked bright as usual and his lips, Merlin his lips! They were prefect, his top lip was thin, but his bottom lip was plump and beautiful. I love him and I can't help it.

**Harry's POV**

For some reason I feel like someone's watching me. I get that feeling a lot, being who I am, but I can't help but look around. I see Colin Creevey looking at me and rolled my eyes. That kid's had an obsession with me since his first year, I like him a lot though. I wouldn't say anything to him though because he's a year younger than me and I wouldn't want to creep him out. He's not staring at me though, at least I don't think so. Just glances I'm sure.

His eyes' are so perfectly blue and his hair is a perfect curly blonde. He is adorable. I turned to face Colin and he sharply turned his head as soon as he saw he'd been caught out.

After what seemed like an hour long ramble from Dumbledore, we all tore out of the hall towards the dorms. I suddenly saw someone about to fall flat on their face. I stuck out my arms to catch their fall. The person turned round, and it was Colin Creevy.

"Thanks Harry." His voice sounded like wind chimes playing a beautiful tune.

"Harry?" Colin was clicking his fingers in my face trying to break me out of my trance.

"Uh, yeah, no problem Colin." I murmured as I continued down the corridor, the sound of his voice still fresh in my head.

**Colin's POV**

Dumbledore had just given us a talk about what would be happening with the new equipment in Potions. It was a bit boring really, so I looked over to Harry. He had his head on the table, looking bored. How I wanted to go up to him and stroke that hair.

We soon got let out of the hall and I tried to get out as fast as I could. "Watch it Creevy." Malfoy sneered at me before shoving me down the corridor. I was going down, down, down until a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, breaking my fall. I turned round to look at my saviour. It was Harry.

"Thanks Harry." I gasped, trying not to look into his eyes. He didn't respond, and looked like he was miles away! "Harry?" I asked again, as I snapped my fingers like hypnotists do. It seemed to work, as he responded.

I turned to watch Harry dragging his feet down the corridor. He's perfect.

I got back to the common room a few minutes after Harry, as he was playing wizards chess with Ron. Hermione was reading a book, and Seamus and Dean were pigging out on chocolate frogs. I looked at Harry, and he greeted me with a nod. My heart went to my mouth as I replied with what would have been a very cheesy unattractive grin. I clenched my fists and managed to control myself before climbing up the stair, bursting through the doors, being thankful I was alone, striding over to my bed and collapsing on it.

_I felt a weight on stomach and opened my eyes to see Harry Potter of all people straddling me. "Colin," He whispered in the voice of his. _

"_W-what?" I stuttered, unsure of how to handle this situation. _

"_Colin, can I fuck you?" He looked and spoke so innocently! I tensed as soon as I heard his words before relaxing when I felt those warm lips on my neck. He sucked gently and sat back up. "So, can I?" He bit his bottom lip and stared at me._

"_Yes," I said, pulling him down for a kiss. He flipped us over so I was straddling him and pressed his body against mine. I moaned against his lips as he slipped his tongue in. Our tongues fought for dominance but I gave in quickly. He pulled my shirt off and then he pulled off his own. _

_Harry tweaked my nipples gently with his fingers and I felt the pleasure shoot through me. I moan and grind my hips into his, feeling his hardness poking me. He smirks at me and flips us over again. He pulled my jeans and boxers off and threw them somewhere. I ground his fully clothed erection into my exposed one and smirked as I groaned and threw my head back. _

_While I had my eyes closed he took off his jeans and boxers and threw them somewhere with mine. I felt a cool feeling around my entrance and gasp. _

"_Sorry Col it's a lubrication charm. Had no other choice but I'm sure you wouldn't want to take me dry." I shook my head and looked at his body. He kissed at my chest and stomach, moving down to my cock. He took my erection into his mouth and sucked. I would've bucked up if not for the restriction of his hands on my hips, but I still arched and yelled in pleasure._

_He pulled off my cock and grinned. He slipped two fingers into me at once and I whimpered. It hurt but not that much since the lubrication charm had done its job. Harry curled his fingers and pumped them slowly._

"_Harry please!" I know I was begging but what could it hurt. He quickly slipped in a third finger and it burned slightly but I was okay. When he pulled his fingers out he lifted my leg over his shoulder and positioned his cock at my entrance. Just as he entered I felt a shaking and..._

"Colin, wake up!" I shot up in bed and groaned as I realised it was just a dream. I looked up and saw Harry. I quickly tried to cover my erection and blushed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Of all the times!

"Sorry Harry, I can't I just realised I have homework." He looked disappointed.

"Oh, well then I'll be going. Maybe another time. Bye." He left and I hit the wall in anger. I went to the bathroom to take care of my erection.

**Harry's POV**

"O-W-L. Also known as OWLS." Umbridge waffled on. She's so boring! Eventually after what seemed like hours, the Defence against the dark arts (well that's what she called it) has finished, and everyone trampled out of the classroom. We had Mythical creatures next with some of the year below. Oh Merlin, Colin might be there! "You okay Harry?" Neville Longbottom trudged along the field next to me, breaking yet another one of my Colin trances.

"Yeah fine thanks Neville." I replied, wanting him to go away. Hagrid, wait I had to call him professor Hagrid, had organised us into teams. I was placed with Hermione, Ron and Neville. I spied Colin the other side of the field with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see the pure fear in his eyes. What I'd do to just go up to him and cradle him in my arms. "Did you get that everyone?" Hagrid demanded. Oh Merlin, I'd missed the instructions.

"Yes Professor."Everyone said in unison, so I just blended in. We were then sent to our own little areas to work. "Err, Ron, what are we doing?" I asked. I could spy Malfoy poking his head out from around the corner to see if anyone was coming. However I soon forgot about Malfoy and got endorsed within the task. After what seemed ages of Ron's burping and yawing, and Hermione's waffle, we'd finished the task and were dismissed. We were the last group. Well so Hagrid thought, so left with us. Then I remembered. Colin. Malfoy. "Erm I've forgotten my wand, I'll meet you in the library." I said in a jumble of words before tearing towards our working area. I heard a scream and I ran faster. Nothing could have prepared me for what I'd see next.

**Colin's POV**

"Well get on with it Creevy, you filthy Mudblood," Malfoy spat, attempting to make me do all the work. I just sat there leant against a tree stump thinking about Harry.

"Do it yourself." I murmured without thinking. After realising what I'd said, I stood up and began to run.

"Petrificus Totalus." Malfoy yelled as I got burnt with the sparks from the spell. My body just froze, and I fell onto my face. Malfoy had sent Crabbe and Goyle to go and fetch me, and they dropped me at his feet.

I prepared for the worse, and I got it as Malfoy's foot came into contact with my nose, surely breaking it. I let out a scream, but Malfoy stopped it briskly by kicking me again, breaking my jaw this time.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Malfoy yelled a smirk on his face. I couldn't move, as Malfoy lead my floating body towards the black lake. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there laughing dimly. Idiots. Malfoy teased me a little by pretending to drop me a few times making my heart pound. Finally he did it, and my body came into contact with the ice cold water.

"Harry." I tried to shout in the water. However it just came out at bubbles as I began to sink.

**Harry's POV**

It had all happened so quickly. One minute he was floating above the surface, the next he had splashed into the water. Malfoy and his "crew" had fled from the scene and I tore to the water as fast as my legs could carry me. I dived in; clothes still on, and retrieve Colin who was beneath the murky depths. After a struggle, I brought him to the surface and laid him on the floor. "Colin, please talk to me." I gasped, tears in my eyes. "I love you Colin, you just don't know it, that's all." I said without stopping myself. After getting no response, I picked up his limp frame and cradled him as I took him to the hospital wing.

**Colin's POV**

I heard yelling and someone shouting but I couldn't remember all of it. Harry had said 'I love you' I'm sure of it but then again I was out cold and I could've been imagining things. I'm going to play dead for a little longer though even though I can feel that there's someone by my side and I'm sure it's Madam Pomfrey that's bustling with glasses.

"Mr. Creevy I know very well that you are awake so open your eyes." Damn it! She had a knack for those sorts of things. "Mr. Potter you can go now if you want, Mr. Creevy will be fine." Oh Merlin its Harry!

"That's okay Madam Pomfrey I want to stay here." I heard his voice and made no attempt to open my eyes. I heard footsteps getting more and more distant and I'm guessing it's the medi-witch.

"Hey, Colin, I know you're awake too so please open your eyes for me," Harry spoke softly to me. I didn't want to but it was Harry and I had too.

I cracked one eye open and saw him leaning over me slightly, smiling gently. I open the other one to get the full view.

"Hey there, you feel better?" He was so alluring without even knowing it. I nodded stiffly and his smile widened. Then his gaze dropped and his smile faded. A confused look crossed my face. "You didn't happen to hear anything did you? That I may have said." He rubbed the back of his head and refused to look at me.

I sat up and lifted his chin so he could look at me. "I love you too Harry." I brought my lips to his and after only a couple of seconds he responded. We moved our lips against each other and it brought the most amazing feeling. I opened my mouth to let his tongue threw and whined quietly. It felt amazing.

"Boys! Break it up! I want no germs passing in the hospital wing!" We jumped apart at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice. I thought we were in deep shit but she just gave us a side smile and walked off.

Harry pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. "Love you Col."

"Love you too."

**Harry's POV**

That kiss, was amazing. Oh fuck off Madam Pomfrey. After a few minutes, she sent me back to the dorms because Colin needs some "rest". I tried to hold on to Colin's hand but after a few minutes of struggling, she ushered me out of the hospital wing. "Well well well, Potter." I turned round to be greeted by Malfoy.

"Where are your sidekicks?" I slowly spat with gritted teeth, trying not to punch him.

"Where's Mudblood? Heard you saved him, the knight in shining armour." He made his voice higher and mimed a knight on a horse before doing that annoying eyebrow raze. That had pulled the switch, and just as Hermione and Ron turned the corner, I leapt on top of Malfoy and we started rolling around until we got split up. Snape grabbed Draco, while I was grabbed by Hagrid. Malfoy sneered as Snape placed a wad of tissue to his nose where I had punched him. Hagrid made sure that I stuck to Ron and Hermione like glue, before leaving us to walk up to our dorms.

**Colin's POV**

I was in a light slumber, to be awakened by the sound of struggling. My eyes snapped open to see Malfoy with blood now all over his robes and he had been pinned to the bed by several Professors'. "Harry." I chuckled to myself, smiling as I said his name, before turning over and falling back to sleep.

**Harry's POV**

I paced up and down the dorm, until Hermione interrupted my thoughts. "What's going on Harry?" she asked. My concentration was broken, so I continued to walk before tripping over Seamus's broom and landing headfirst inside Dean's trunk. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but giggle before helping him up. I was pretty sure Hermione wasn't meant to be up here.

"Hey guys, I would tell you, but you'd hate me forever." I started. I couldn't lose my best friends over this. They were the only people who kept me afloat.

"We'd never hate you Harry." Hermione gasped, as Ron let out a large burp just inch from her ear. She hit him around the head with her divination textbook until he stopped laughing and just sat there gormlessly.

"Well, you see. I'm in love." I began the confessions slowly, not wanting to spit it all out at once.

"Well who is she?" Hermione cooed. Ron had still not changed his position, so Hermione held up her book, ready to hit him again. This made him move.

"It's... a he." I announced, biting my lip.

"You mean?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah." I sighed, expecting them to run away in disgust. Instead, Hermione dragged me into a deep embrace. "I'm so glad you told us." She said dreamily. She looked down at Ron who was now asleep in her lap. "So who is it?" She asked a few minutes later.

"It's Colin." I said shakily before bolting from the room.

**No POV**

Colin had just been let out of the hospital wing. He had great fun teasing Malfoy all night. Madame Pomfrey said that his nose may be permanently crooked. Colin walked in the direction of the showers and he found Harry in there, crying his eyes out. Colin gasped and rushed over to him. He was fully clothed and the showers weren't on he just wanted a place to go.

"Harry what's wrong?" Colin said trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Ron and Hermione they know about us and they'll hate me." Harry sniffed and looked at him with his puffy eyes.

"They'll understand Harry." He thought about it for a second. "Well, Hermione will anyway." Harry looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Really?" It hurt Colin to see Harry in such a vulnerable state so all he did was nod and take Harry into his arms. Harry sobbed and curled into his boyfriend and whimpered softly.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh," Colin soothed, whispering words of comfort into the black locks. Harry lifted his head and pressed his lips to Colin's, savouring the warmth of the younger boy. Colin kissed back and hugged Harry closer.

They had each other and that's really all that mattered. The up-coming war had everybody scared but they could get through it. Even if fate didn't want them to.

"I love you Colin Creevy." Harry sobbed into Colin's shoulder.

"I love you too Harry Potter." Colin exclaimed, brushing his fingers through Harry's hair.

After a while, after the longest hug ever, night had fallen, and the lovers decided that it was time to go to the dorms, so hand in hand, they managed to run up the staircases without them changing too much.

-Three weeks later-

Colin and Harry were alone in the common room late Saturday night. They had snuggled on the sofa after they were sure it was safe and had hardly moved in the past half hour. Three weeks ago Harry came out to his friends and although Ron hadn't been too thrilled Hermione had glomped him and never let up since. She was sure that they were the most adorable thing to happen to Hogwarts and the boys had a hard job of getting rid of her.

"Harry?" Colin said tentatively, to get Harry's attention.

"Yeah?" Harry looked down at the blonde angel in his arms.

"You know you said last week that you would wait until I was ready?" Harry nodded. "Well I think I'm ready." Colin looked nervously at his boyfriend so he could read his expression.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Last week Colin and Harry had been alone in the 5th year dorms and they had nearly gone all the way but Colin said he wasn't ready so Harry told him that he could wait. Colin nodded. Harry jumped off the sofa grinning, he grabbed the startled Colin's hand and proceeded to drag him from the room.

"Harry where are we going?" Colin asked as they trailed down the Hogwarts corridors.

"Well I want us to have some privacy so we are going to the room of requirement," Harry said as they finally reached the seventh floor. Harry paced in front of the blank wall, thinking intently.

Suddenly a door appeared and grew. Harry grabbed Colin's hand once again and led him through the door. Colin's eyes widened when he saw the room. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room with black silk sheets. By the side of the bed was a set of drawers with everything you could possibly need for sex.

"You like it?" Harry asked seeing the boys face. He smirked slightly knowing that the room looked awesome though. Colin nodded a little gormlessly so Harry led his over to the bed laid him down on it.

The older Gryffindor pressed him soft lips to the younger wizards and Colin snapped out of his trance and kissed him back. They rolled around a little and rested when Harry was in top of Colin. Colin squirmed when Harry started to kiss his neck, nipping lightly now and then.

Harry took his shirt and then proceeded to take off Colin's. Harry kissed down the blonde's chest going back up when he reached the waistline of his pants. Colin whined slightly and bucked. Harry smirked and took off Colin's pant and boxers.

The blonde cried out when Harry stroked his erection. The black haired boy grinned and took off his own pants. Colin suddenly felt a weird wetness at his entrance.

"Sorry, lubrication charm," Harry murmured. He pressed a finger the younger's entrance and pushed it in, because of the charm it was pretty loose already but Harry prepped him anyway. He slipped in another two fingers then took them out and lined himself up.

Colin cried out when Harry entered him. He was so big and filled him up. "Ah, Harry please." Harry started moving, slowly at first but soon sped up until Colin was moaning and begging him to go harder and faster. Harry complied each time, hitting his prostate and stroking his member in time with the trusts.

Colin came with a whimper and Harry followed soon after. The older boy lay down next to Colin and the blonde snuggled up to his chest. They fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

**Author's Notes**

**Georgie – (I was told not to put anything inappropriate) Here's our second Fanfic so yeah hope you liked it!**

**Jess – !**


End file.
